RWBY - A Dragon's Journey
by ShadowDragon98
Summary: When war threatens the world what do you do. Send in the soldiers or the scouts?Neither,you try and stop the war before it at is why Damson is here.With his past rooted deep in the cause,will he be able to stop it before it's to late or will he succumb to the selfishness of his desires.Only time will tell,as our Dragon of hope makes his Journey from Mercenary to huntsman


**_Hey folks man am I bad at making promises or what. Any who it's Easter and I thought I'd leave you something for your Easter basket. I will update Sword art online and Naruto soon. In fact my Naruto chapter is almost done so that will come out first. This is a little side thing , I really love Rwby and well I wanted to make one in memory of Monty who passed, and I know it's probably late and all but hey better late then never so. In loving memory of Monty, he was one hell of a guy._**

* * *

_Rwby - A Dragon's Journey _

_Chapter 1_

_Welcome to Beacon_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing of RWBY all of it belongs to Rooster Teeth, I only own the characters I create.**_

A lone airship soared through the air above the large city of Vale. Compared to other aircraft in the air this ship was smaller and had a slim rectangular look in design, with a round cockpit window in the center of the ship. If one looked closely they could spot out the large high caliber weapons mounted at the front end of the ship. This strange ship easily out maneuvered and out speed all other ships in the area zooming by them. The inside as expected was small yet was still rather spacious. Pushed up against to the side of the ship was a large round table and a large crescent cushioned couch that was positioned around it. From the table a person could easily make out the cockpit were two figures were seated. Opposite from the table in a corner of the ship was another round table. The top of this table illuminated a bright blue and a holographic image of what looked like a school was seen floating above it. There stood a lone pale teen wearing a simple black, purple trimmed, hooded coat over his black shirt, with a pair of black jeans and black combat boots. On the back of his coat was what looked like a pair of white dragon wings that extended out of a cross with two swords crossing behind it, and circling around the wings were purple static lines. The teens hair was short and black with purple highlighted bangs covering the left side of his face effectively hiding his left eye. His one visible eye shined a dark amethyst color and simply stared blankly at the holographic school before him. A small scar ran down his lip as it pursed into a deep frown. His right hand gripped the locket that was around his neck as he rubbed it softly.

His mind was plagued with so many thoughts. He was currently on a flight towards what would essentially be his new home for the next four years of his life. It was strange to say that word "Home". For as long as he knew wherever he found a place to rest was his home, whether it be a cave in the woods or a simple motel within a city. He had a home once, a long time ago when things were much simpler. When he had a mother and father, when he could see his sister without any sense of danger, when he could simply be himself. That however, was simpler times. Now the world was so confusing he couldn't figure out who the true enemy was out there.

So he simply played by the rules of kill or be killed. It didn't matter if his enemy was human, faunas, or grimm they would fall prey to his blade should they prove to be a threat to him. He can see now where that kind of mentality gets people. Still it raised him to be a deadly warrior. A deadly mercenary. That was his previous occupation though a chapter of his life that was now, and hopefully will forever be closed, with this last mission. Now he was a new chance at life, a chance at a restart, a chance to finally be with his sister.

However the idea of his new occupation unnerved him. A huntsman. A protector of people and justice from the creatures of grimm and other evil-doers. That was not who he was. He wasn't some guardian angel, or hero. He was just him, he was Damson, a boy who lost almost everything and only wanted to find revenge. All he cared about protecting was himself and his sister. There were only a few reasons why he accepted the offer, and both were far to appealing for him not to take the offer. Ozpin was a man who he would need to look out for though. He knew how to play him, he knew his weakness and what he wanted most. He felt a tug in his mind as the memory of his encounter with the man come to mind.

**Flashback**

_Damson stood atop a roof of an old apartment complex. He had changed out of his merc gear and was now wearing his coat. The night was cold and windy, his favorite kind, 'if only it were raining' he thought. He stared down at the city with the shattered moon shining brightly down upon it. It truly looked beautiful at night. He wouldn't mind staying up here all night long waiting for his employer to show up with his money. _

_He didn't have to wait long though as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. The black and purple haired teen turned to look at what he assumed was his employer. The man appeared to a tall middle-aged man. His hair tousled and grey, eyes brown with shaded spectacles hanging on the edge of his nose. A green scarf blew gently around his neck, his black suit and vest ruffled slightly with the wind as he walked towards him. Damson noticed the cane in the man's hand, but also noted that he did not walk with any sort of limp. He guessed it was the man's weapon probably similar to that of a certain orange haired individual._

_Damson was a little surprised at the way the man carried himself. Authoritative, respectful, and precise as if each step was calculated. Most of his contractures were snobby individuals with too much money, or people who were terrified and walked with fear. After analyzing him Damsons started walking towards the him stopping a good few feet away from him. "I assume you must be my employer, normally my employers attend these types of meetings with several body guards, but who am I to judge a man's capability" Damson said still eyeing the spectacle man in front of him. The man gave a soft chuckle "Yes, well in today's day in age appearances can be very deceiving"._

_The man eyed him for a moment before speaking "So you are the infamous Black Dragon". Damson only nodded his head confirming his identity. The man merely hummed as a smirk played across his face. Damson reached into his coat and pulled out a small file handing it over towards the man who took it without a second glance at it. His eyes were still focused on him with the same smirk still plastered across it. "Well it doesn't seem to roll off as well as Damson" the grey haired spectacle man said._

_Damson's eyes narrowed as his body stiffened. "Surprised, I guess you should be since the world only knows you as the Black Dragon, though I do know a certain individual who happens to call you brother". Damson's hand twitched almost moving towards the two blades strapped across on his back. "Calm yourself Mr. Draco, your sister is in perfect care in fact she is in the lobby of this very building at the moment. I know of the risks meeting your sister can cause, but I have arranged for a meeting between the two of you, think of it as your payment for this job and if you wouldn't mind listening to what I have to offer. I promise no harm shall befall her even if you decline my offer the meetings already been set" The man said. _

_Damson calmed himself slightly, but was still on guard with the man before him. Not only does he know of is name, but of his sister as well. "My name is Ozpin, and I am headmaster of Beacon academy. I am well aware of your past, the things you have done as well as things you have planned for. I have come offering you a position as one of my students in Beacon, to become a huntsman, to do good in this world" Ozpin said rather bluntly. Damson didn't even bother considering the offer as he quickly turned it down. "I have no reason to become a huntsman, I am no hero, or guardian, just a merc on a mission". _

_"A mission which involves your father. I am well aware what you are up to" Ozpin added. "If you're well aware, then you understand that becoming a huntsman would hinder or possibly make it impossible to complete" Damson argued with the spectacle headmaster. "That is true, but have you considered a different approach to the situation." _

_"I have professor, so believe me I have, this is the only option I have left" Damson said with sorrow in his voice as he turned to look away from the headmaster. He walked back towards the edge of the building and gazed at the city. Ozpin walked up to him standing beside him, "While I cannot fully help you in your endeavor, I can however provide some information, as well as some training from our schools professors. I can also deal with situation you and your sister are dealing with so that you can meet her freely. This is your chance for a new start Damson, a chance to close this chapter in your life, a chance to reunite with your last family member… and a chance to finally reach what you seek most"._

_Damson couldn't help but admit the idea of what the grey haired headmaster was say didn't sound appealing. He's waited for the day he could finally be with his sister to finally stop his path of blood and hang up his blades, after he satisfied the blood the small knife on his right leg wished for. He however had one question "Why go to the lengths of trying to enroll me into your school. Pulling this meeting with my sister is no simple feat, you promising me that I can finally see my sister without fear of consequences seems almost impossible, and what your saying is that my past would be erased. The things I've done are hard to hide from the world. So again I say why me? Why the trouble?" _

_Ozpin stayed quiet as he stared off into the city, Damson staring at him waiting for a response. "I fear a war is coming Mr. Draco. If pieces are not moved correctly, or moves not planned accordingly a war will spill out. I do not wish for young children to stain their hands in the blood of war. I've meet individuals that should they have to fight, it would change them forever, and that is something I wish to avoid for not only them, but for everyone. I want to stop this war before it starts and to do so I need as many pieces as I can get. In a sense I want you to be my Knight Mr. Draco. I want you to make the moves I cannot at times, I want you to do things I know I am incapable of. That is why I want you in my school" Ozpin answered. _

_Damson stayed quiet before turning and walking inside the building, but not before stopping. Turning his head slightly he spoke "I am no pawn of your chess game, and I am not your knight either. All I care about is my sister… If there is a war coming then you best prepare for death because that's all there will be. I'll go to your school, I'll do your dirty work, but should war break out in the end then know that I shall take no part of it". With that Damson walked down stairs to the lobby to greet his sister._

**Flashback End**

Damson was brought out of his memory as the pilot announced their arrival. He merely hummed in response, his eyes never leaving the holographic image of the school. The pilot up front scoffed at his response. It had been a long time since he last worked with the young mercenary in the back, forgetting how cold and quiet he could be. He found it unhealthy for a kid his age to be so serious all the time, even if he was a merc. He stared back at the black purple haired teen who seemed so focused on the image that laid before him. The old pilots eyes darted back to the clear blue sky before him. The old pilot hoped that this school would at least help him in some way. "We are approaching the landing pad Xian" A low almost robotic voice spoke.

Xian turned to his left to look at his partner. A slim metallic humanoid figure sat in the seat next to him. It body was covered entirely in black metallic armor that covered its entire body from head-to-toe. Even its head was incased in a helmet of some kind, with only two scowling eyeholes. If Xian didn't know any better he would have thought that a man was hidden underneath what people would probably assume it as a power suit. He knew that all that was underneath the hunk of metal was more metal. The first ever human to find immortality through science, A body capable of generating an Aura and even a semblance, with a mind all his own not some program created in a lab. It was a long story on how the being before him came to be, but he had to thank Damson, and Ironwood for his companion even if the synthetic being was the young boy's underling. "Alright then start lowering the thrusters power" Xian ordered as he began preparing for their landing.

Damson felt the tale-tale sign of the ships landing pads hitting the ground as she ship shook slightly. He finally tore his eyes away from the image and tucked away the locket underneath his shirt. There was a hissing noise behind him. the floor before him started to lower touching the ground releasing a bit of smoke. The young merc started to walk down the ramp and was about to step onto land when he heard Xian's voice followed by his synthetic underling. "Good luck Damson" "I wish you well, we shall be around awaiting your orders". Damson only nodded to himself at their words.

Finally stepping onto land, he was blinded by a mix of the smoke and bright sunlight. The smoke swiftly disappeared as the ramp lifted up, along with the ship. His eyes adjusted quickly as he turned to watch the Rouge fly away. Turning around Damson was finally greeted with the sight of his new home. He had seen it many times in pictures, and in his holograms, but the beauty he saw before him didn't seem to fit the pictures at all. He was surprised to feel a smile form on his face at the sight. He quickly shook his head and let out a sigh. There was no one in sight to greet him. Turning to look back at the sky he spotted a few airships off in the distance. He let out another sigh realizing it was probably going to be a long day for him. At least this gave him an opportunity to explore the school.

The school was massive to say the least and while he was unable to explore everything before the students arrived, he was able to locate a few places. Now he sat up on top one of the many lampposts a few meters away from the crowd of students. His left leg was pulled up towards him while his right dangled in the air. He watched as student passed by not even glancing up his way, which was good since he didn't really want to interact with anyone, yet.

He understood from Ozpin that he would be working with a partner and a team. Like everything else he didn't like the idea, but accepted it. So now he eyed each of the students doing his best to gauge on what he saw. A few people caught his attention, like the black haired, bow wearing, girl that seemed to be ignoring everyone reading a book. If memory recalled she was part of the White Fang whether she still is or isn't wasn't his problem. He also found the blond that was throwing up in the trash can interesting and humorous at the same time. Then there was the blue haired guy he spotted ahead who seemed enthusiastic judging by the large grin on his face. He spotted a red headed girl wearing a fedora and was dressed pretty fashionably. Though she seemed to have a mischievous smirk across her face as she stared at the vomiting blond.

Damson let out a small sigh. He saw the potential, but he really didn't want to take any of them with him into combat. It seems like no matter what he was going to end up with a team that was going to need a lot of training to be at where he deemed fit.

His eyes shifted over the crowd of students once more seeing if he missed anything and he did. The young merc was surprised that he missed the figure in white move through the crowd. he could see that the figure was a female, but her head was covered with a white hood. She was the shortest one amongst the crowed and went unnoticed by them until she bumped into someone. She seemed like in a rush stumbling slightly and occasionally bumping into a few students. She was suddenly below him and bumped into a rather large and intimidating student.

The girl fell back knocking her hood off. Da0mson noticed the pointed ears atop her shoulder length white hair. She opened her eyes and he could swear that he was looking at the sky with how clear blue they were. What shocked him though was how young she looked compared to the others around her. If he had to guess fourteen, possibly fifteen.

However, the figure he bumped into didn't seem too pleased. Damson saw a glint in his eyes when the man noticed the wolf ears. He knew what the large teen was thinking. He'd seen it so many times out in the street at night. Finding easy Faunus to prey upon, beating them, taking what little they had. Damson figured he was no different as his eyes shined with dark intentions. The girl shook slightly as the intimidating teen stood over her, a nasty gin plastered across his face. Her own face had a look of confusion and fear.

Damson winced at the sight as it brought back an uncomfortable memory. The coat wearing teen let out a sigh. He would have left her to fend for herself had she not reminded him of his sister, or the fact that she seemed so young to face such discrimination. Then again most, if not all, Faunus children face that problem, often gaining a firsthand experience on how cruel mankind truly is. However, Damson could see the innocence from her, as she simply stared at the much larger student in fear. Not fear of discrimination, but that of his intimidating structure.

Standing up from his position Damson dropped down between the two startling them. Damson stood at full height looking up at the large brute of a student. His height was intimidating enough for any other person, but not him. He faced larger and much more deadlier opponents. He glared at the taller boy in front of him, staggering him even more. "I'm sure this girl here didn't mean to bump into you" Damson spoke, his voice low and cold. The girl behind him nodded her head quickly "Y-yes, I'm sorry mister. I-I wasn't watching where I was running" she said her voice slightly shaky.

The brute of a student merely grunted accepting the apology before turning and continuing on his way. Damson let out a sigh before turning around. The small wolf girl was still sitting on the floor. She let out a small "Epp" noise as she stared up at him. He could feel the frown on his face loosening up as he stared down at the girl. He let the faintest smile creep up on his face while extending out his hand to help her up.

He was now able to get a better look at her. He easily towered over her by a good foot and a half, his own height was around six feet, three inches. She wore an zipped up white, short-sleeved hoodie, that had red accents, and a red lining on the inside with a pair of black jeans and boots. He also noted that a small red scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her face was unblemished of any type of scar, leaving an air of innocence to her face as she stared up at him with crystal clear blue eyes with both a curious and grateful look. Is earlier guess seemed more accurate now as he studied her more, making believe she was truly fourteen.

"Um, thank you for your help mister" She said. Damson let his smile grow a little more trying to appear more friendly "Don't worry kid it was my pleasure". She seemed to have taken offence to his words her face soon shifted into a pout. "Hey I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen and you're probably not much older than me" She said angrily. "It doesn't look that way judging by the way your acting now, maybe if you grow another foot then maybe I'll reconsider" Damson said patting the top of her head, careful not to hurt her wolf ears. She merely continued to pout, her ears falling down slightly.

Damson couldn't help but chuckle. He enjoyed kids, and she was definitely a kid in his eyes. She reminded him of a lot of people he once knew with just looks alone, but she especially reminded him of his sister. He hadn't excepted actually meet someone now, but then again plans always change. "What's your name kid?" Damson asked. She perked a little, as evident by her ears poking up, ignoring that I had called her kid again. "Isabelline Azure Maiyun" She said proudly, striking a small pose. _'If I'm not mistaken, her last name should mean wolf. That is a pretty old language' _Damson thought. Damson smirked "Well Isabel, My name is Damson Elips Draco it's nice to meet you kid". Isabel pouted again at his remark.

The purple haired teen turned around and started to walk ahead before turning over his shoulder to look back at his small companion "Come on we best make our way towards the ceremony". Not bothering to wait he started to walk away. He could hear the sound of feet running to catch up behind him until Isabel was right beside him. His face had gone back into his neutral look as the two walked.

"Um, do you mind if I ask a question?" his Faunus companion asked timidly. He immediately noticed her change in attitude. a few moments ago she seemed more lively and energetic, now she was shy, scared, and more closed off. "You just did, but go ahead" Damson responded. "Well, how come you haven't made any regards to my age… back on the ship, I tied to be friendly and make a few new friends on the ship. A bunch of them just laughed at my face and said I was in the wrong place. None of them believe a girl my age belong her…. So why didn't you do the same like the others" She asked. "I didn't judge you because what is there to judge. One rule you should live by is never judge a book by its cover. I've meet kids about your age, some younger, who could do extraordinary things. You must have some impressive skill to be bumped up three years" he answered honestly. He glanced down spotting the small smile on her face. There was suddenly a large explosion off in the distance that startled his shorter companion. Damson paid no mind to it as he continued to walk towards the amphitheater. He still had to have a few words with his new employer before his journey as a huntsman began.

When the two arrived it was bustling with people. Damson tensed up slightly at being around so many people. His instincts started to kick on as his eyes darted across the mass of students. He hated large crowds. While yes it was good for blending in and hiding, it also worked against him by restricting his movement and vision. The black, purple, haired teen felt the space next to him shift. Looking over he spotted his white haired friend retreating slightly into her hoodie. She looked uncomfortable and shifted closer to him as her eyes looked up at the sea of students before her. She noticed his stare and turned to look up. Damson put on his best comforting smile as his hand rested on her shoulder. Her nervousness faded away slightly as she took a deep breath, returning the smile back.

When her gaze returned forward, Damson let his own face become indifferent. They soon found a spot to stand. Damson stood there arms crossed with his eyes closed, while Isabel seemed to be fidgeting every so often. The purple eyed teen would cast glances towards her offering small comforting smiles which seemed to calm her down for a few moments until she once again started to move around.

Finally the lights dimmed as Ozpin stood up on the stage. Damson tuned out most of his speech, only catching enough of it to hear the slight decay in his voice. Then a blond haired women came up and addressed where they would be sleeping. It was here where the black coated teen opened his eyes. "I'll be seeing you kid, I have to see someone at the moment".

"Wait… can I tag along?" She asked. Damson smiled, before shaking his head "It's a private meeting, I'll see you later kid". She frowned and watched as Damson started walking against the flow of the crowd. Damson did feel bad for leaving her behind but he needed to have a talk with the professor/headmaster/employer. He did say he would see her in a bit, he just hoped the girl didn't get into trouble.

Shaking his head of all his current thoughts, he entered what Xian would call his merc mode. His face had become icy cold, a frown forming on his face with his eyes hardening. He had quickly made his way towards the headmasters office and stood inside the elevator that lead to the man's office. When the door open said professor was sitting in his chair, coffee mug in hand, staring at the file he had delivered him a few nights ago. "I noticed you've already made a new acquaintance. I didn't expect you to be so… friendly so soon based on all your information" Ozpin said his eyes never leaving the files.

"I wasn't planning on it… She reminded me of my sister is all" Damson answered walking past his desk and towards the large window. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon giving of the orange glow. "Which reminds me, the council is willing to drop all charges against you, however-". "However they want me to do some of their dirty work again" the purple haired teen said cutting off Ozpin. He merely shook his head in response to the teen. "No, they understand what the outcome of that situation will bring them. The council only wishes that any and all information regarding your involvement to them should never be disclosed and by doing so will bring… swift punishment" Ozpin answered.

"In other words never speak about the things I did for them if not they will go after my sister again" Damson summarized. Ozpin only nodded his head his eyes still roaming across the file "They request a meeting as well" he added. Damson let out a sigh before turning and started walking towards the elevator. "Alright contact me when the meeting is set, and Ozpin… don't delve to deep into these files. Some things are better left unknown".

The door opened but before he could step in Ozpin spoke again "There's more than your letting on" he said. Damson turned his head as his purple eye met with brown spectacle eyes. "I made a promise". Stepping into the elevator he turned around and meet Ozpin's eyes. "Welcome to Beacon Mr. Draco".

* * *

**Tell me what you all think on the comments. If you like it and want more then just say so and I'll put a little more time and detail in the next one. for now it's back to the other two goodbye and Happy Easter!**


End file.
